Forever and Always
by toxicatedgirl
Summary: The sequel of my story... "Hate that I'm still in Love with you"...so please support and read this like the prequel...   About the life of Channy after the incident... :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! GDG here…here is the sequel of the story "I hate that I'm still In love with you"… like before, Please Review. It means the world to me…so please… :) REVIEW and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Peace out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC!**

**SPOV**

Chad and I have been dating for 5 years now, So Random and Mackenzie falls ended a year ago. Tawni and I have our own fashion line and we sell dresses, we keep ourselves away from jeans because we all know that we had history about them. Zora have her own show called "Freaky things 101" which shows kids how to be creative. Grady and Nico have their own restaurant and they call it "GraNico" and they usually serve special sandwiches, Ironic isn't it? This time they already know the do's and don'ts of serving and preparing sandwiches.

I was in my office working on some papers when my assistant Dianne came in.

"Excuse me Miss Munroe, but sir Chad is on line 1 and wants a word with you." My head popped up when she mentioned the name.

"oh, alright. Thank you Dianne, you may go back to work now." I told her and grabbed the phone immediately after she closed the door.

"Hey babe! What's up?" a wide smile came across my face

"hello babe! Wanna grab dinner tonight? I'm going to tell you something important" I can see his smirk through the phone by the sound of his voice.

"Sure Chad. Pick me up after work or shall I meet you somewhere?" I cannot hold my excitement. I know we've been together for 5 freaking years but the feeling of our first official date is still the same. It's the same feeling five years ago when he told me he loves me back in Wisconsin.

"Meet me at GraNico by 8 in the evening." Chad replied nervously. Okay, something's up and I cannot wait to know what it is.

"Okay, I'll see you there…take care now"

"See you there! And one more thing Sonshine…"

"What is it Chad?"

"I love you"

"Aww…Chad, that's so sweet. I love you too. Alright I have to go now, Bye"

"Bye Sonshine!"

I was too occupied with my daydream after talking to Chad that I didn't notice Tawni standing by my door smirking. What the heck is wrong with this girl?

"Oh, hey Tawni!" I smiled at her then looked back on the papers

"Sonny…girl…girly…lady…" Tawni is doing her trick again.

"Tawni, if it's about your skinny jeans proposal…still NO…"

"Ouch Sonny, I was just going to ask if it's okay for me to leave early today. Pocholo and I have to meet his sister Gem at the airport." Tawni said while rubbing her chest as if she was really hurt emotionally.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it is about that again this time. Yeah sure, you can go ahead. I'll just close the shop early since I have a date at 8." I smiled dreamily on the ceiling.

"Yeah, I know…but isn't it early for an 8:00 date to close the shop at three or four?"

"Tawni, I need to prepare…now, GO!"

"Alright, I'm leaving…Bye Sonny…" Tawni left waving her hand backwards.

**CPOV**

This is it! All I've been dreaming of, Sonny and I will be together forever. I planned this day months ago with the help of Nico, Grady and Tawni. Everything seemed to be falling into their proper place. Tawni helped me with the details Sonny wanted for a proposal.

Tonight, everyone that's been a part of our lives will be there to witness my proposal. I asked her family to come and they did, my family is also gonna be there. When CDC says everyone, I mean EVERYONE even Mr. Condor, my Fall's cast mates and the rest of So Random!.

Sonny doesn't know that her family is already in LA and I made sure she will be surprised to see them.

I am getting nervous and I can't keep myself from looking at the clock. It's already 7:30 pm and I asked everyone to go to their respective hiding places, a huge mirror wall where you can see everything from behind. I kept pacing back and forth until the clock struck 8 and the door suddenly opened. There, on the door was the greatest love of my life standing with a shock planted on her face. I decided to walk up to her and held out my hand, which she gladly took by the way.

"Wow, Chad..this is…Sweet"

"yeah. You know, I have my moments. Oh, can I have this dance m'lady?" I asked her and she nodded her head. I lifted my finger in the air and the song suddenly started. Our favorite song started to fill the room and she smiled at me.

"Really Chad, Crazier, Really?"

"Yes Sonny, really…" I looked into her eyes intently and I can see that she's lost again in mine. HA! When I realized that the song will come to an end, I decided to do what I have to do.

"Sonny, ever since I met you, you changed me into the man I am now. The sweet, caring Chad and I am no longer the self-absorbed jerk Chad Dylan Cooper. I am just Chad now. I want to spend every waking hour of my life seeing your lovely face beside me and ending the day with you again. Sonny you make me whole and I will love you forever even if it ends one day, I'll promise you I'd stay with you. If I need to spend another lifetime, I will Sonny.." Sonny is crying now and it hurts me to see tears streaming down her eyes but I continued…

"Allison Margarette Munroe, will you marry me?" I kneeled on the floor holding a velvet box exposing the blue diamond on the ring.

I waited for 5 seconds, it felt like forever then suddenly she nodded her head. I stood up immediately and insert the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly.

"We need to tell everybody tomorrow…"

"Uh,,,Sonshine… No need, they already know." And as if on cue, everyone appeared from behind the huge mirror wall. They cheered and hugged me and Sonny.

Sonny was surprised to see her family. After a few more moments of congratulations, we settled down for dinner. Of course, Sonny and I sat away from everyone so that we can talk.

"I cannot believe you did it Chad. I mean Every single thing of this." Sonny smiled and I held her hand.

"believe it Sonshine. Your former cast mates helped me. Don't worry, I will have more other surprises for you especially when we are already married." I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand.

**That's Chapter 1 of the sequel and I'm still thinking of the other events on the lives of our favorite couple…CHANNY…so Please Review…I need at least 5 to continue…so please make my day… Please pretty Please….REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I thought I lost my draft of this Chapter and I decided to put it on hiatus while it's missing but here it is…I finally found it! :) I hope you guys support this by reviewing the last 2 chapters…I only plan this sequel to have 3 chapters… Here it is and I hope you like it…**

**Don't own anything except the plot!**

**Chapter 2**

**SPOV**

I cannot believe it! Chad proposed to me last night and it felt like it was a dream. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock and right after I turned it off, my cell phone rang. I didn't bother to look at the caller i.d because I'm still filled with thoughts of what happened last night.

"Good Morning Sonshine!" a cheerful Chad greeted me and I can tell that he just woke up too.

"Good Morning Chaddykins! Had a goodnight's sleep?" I asked him while sitting on my bed and grabbing a photo frame to stare.

"Of course I had. With you saying yes last night it was awesome!" Chad replied.

"Good" I started our daily argument. Yes, we still do it.

"Good" I knew he would say it…

"Fine"

"fine"

"So are we good?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about? Of course we are great!" I smiled as my door cracked open revealing my family which includes my mom, dad, and brother.

"Talk to you later. I have to go now…"

"Okay, see you later future Mrs. Cooper! I love you!" Chad yelled through the phone emphasizing the term 'Mrs. Cooper'

"Aww… I love you too future Mr. Sonny Cooper!" and with that, my family started to say 'aww'. I clicked the phone and placed it on my bedside table.

"Don't you two get tired of being sweet?" My brother gave me a disgusted look.

"Nope. So what are you guys doing here in my room?" I asked them as I started to prepare my clothes to wear after I take a shower.

"Nothing much. We just wanted to bug you today cause we missed you!" My dad never ceased to make me laugh.

"hahaha! Dad…(serious tone: ) no, seriously…" I asked them while checking my phone once again to see if there are any other messages left unread.

"I already told you. We missed you. What time are you gonna be home?" my dad kept talking while my mom and brother inspects my room.

"Uhm…maybe 7 in the evening….uhhh…mom, Kevin, what are you doing?" I finally managed to ask.

"Nothing we are just checking if Chad ever slept here" My brother replied plainly.

"Kevin! Mom! Chad never slept here…oops…gotta take a shower bye" I ran to my bathroom and quickly locked the door.

What the hell just happened? Did my family think that Chad and I slept together? Haha! Never in 5 years did we ever manage to go to that part of a relationship. Yeah, sure we make out but not going to "extremes"

I was too occupied while dressing when I realized that I am late. I'm sure Tawni would be freaking mad at me. There would be lots of customers today especially that we will be having a 50% off sale on all items in the shop.

"Where have you been?" Tawni, who's been stressed out already yelled at me in my offince.

"home? I'm sorry but my family bugged me that's why I'm late. I'll go out there in a minute." I said calmly

"Just be fast Sonny…" Tawni said as she left the room.

When I went out to the shop, whoa! There are tons of people still waiting to enter. Man, it's crazy out there. I realized that my man power cannot handle this large number of people anymore so I decided to call my friends for help. Nico and Grady came after 5 minutes of talking to the phone. Zora also helped, Chad came and helped us too. Tawni was shocked to see the mob so I told her to just stay inside the office and relax. By 4 in the afternoon, everything we sell were a box office hit! So Tawni and I closed the shop early. As thanks giving to everyone who helped, Tawni and I treated them for a pizza down the street.

"Boy, That was a crazy day!" Tawni said while doing her 'bite, wipe, gloss' routine.

"yeah it was…thank you guys for helping us!" I said as I eat my slice of pizza.

"It's okay Sonny, since we have our pizza as reward…" Grady replied with his mouth full.

"Yow man! You shouldn't be talking while your mouth is full…" Nico slapped Grady's arm causing him to swallow hard which made everyone laugh.

After eating, we decided to go home and relax. I invited Chad over to my house to have dinner with my family. Chad is already a part of my family, he is loved by my parents as their son and to my brother Kevin, he's a brother.

"So you guys have already planned the big day?" My dad asked the both of us.

"Not yet Sir. But Sonny and I already talked about how we wanted it years ago, so we already have a draft…" Chad said politely

"Chad, son, stop calling me 'Sir' just call me 'dad' " My dad laughed

"Okay Sir…uh…I mean dad"

"That's my boy!" everyone laughed like a one big happy family.

**There you have it…please please pretty please….review….next stop and final chapter coming up is the wedding. Guys…I need reviews…I need at least 7 reviews for me to upload the next chap so please review…. Any way, please check out my other stories and don't forget to review them and I'll send every reviewer PM's as thanks giving…. :) -GDG**


End file.
